I´m in your hands
by lulu116
Summary: Bien hice este fic después de que Sasuke regresa a Konoha pero Naru, no soy buena para los resúmens pero bien quién es bueno en eso? una horrible..pesadilla,su pequeño rubio tenía una profunda herida en el corazón Sasunaru GaaNaru 'w'
1. Todo comenzó

Hola pues este es mi primer fic que he subido espero les guste! Mas adelante se irán aclarando las situaciones de Naruto y los demás por lo mientras, será situado después de que Sasuke regresa y Naruto cae en la trampa de bueno ustedes ya leera…….. le dejo el inicio

**Luel Noir (lulu116)**

**Basado en Naruto**

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**I´m in your hands**

Todo estaba hecho, ya no había marcha atrás, jamás se perdonaría lo que había acababa de hacer y con la persona que menos pensaba ….el….quien hizo sufrir a su mejor amigo, la persona más buscada, ahora estaba recostado a su lado, no entendía cuando ese ser extraño había entrado a su vida, permitiéndole acercarse y dejándose conocer por aquel personaje tan enigmático, simplemente no lo entendía. pude hacerle esto…..si el…….de veras que no entiendo….me siento tan sucio, tan…tan… " ..ah!! Dios, no lo entiendo – por fin se expresó del tormento que le tenía presionando su pecho, mientras el joven de su lado se movía entre las sábanas aun respirando el delicado perfume que desprendía su acompañante-"_yo…debería irme_-decía soltando unas cálidas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas-_no merezco que este yo al lado de mis amigos, después de lo que acabo de hacer…será mejor irme…._"- poco a poco el rubio de brillantes ojos azules se fue incorporando de la cama y rápidamente se vistió saliendo del cuarto dejando al pelinegro en la mullida cama.

Caminaba sin rumbo por el bosque, ya había pasado un largo rato desde que había salido de la villa, realmente le pesaba todo lo que había hecho, se sentía peor a cada paso pero eso ya no tenía remedio, desparecería y nadie lo podría evitar.

---Tiempo después---

Un rubio se movía entre las sabanas de su dormitorio, aun no se acostumbra al clima atosigante de aquella villa, si la villa oculta de la arena. A pesar de ya estar viviendo ahí por mas de dos años aun era asfixiante ese olor a playa(n/a:XD se me imaginó a las playas de Cancún ) Aquel escandaloso rubio que todos conocían ya había desaparecido desde que dejó su lugar de procedencia, su querida Konoha.

Gaara le había insistido que era mejor comunicárselo a Tsunade para que no estuviera preocupado por el, pero Naruto necio en no querer que nadie le encontrara terminó convenciendo al pelirrojo en no hacerlo. Ahora el rubio formaba parte de su escuadrón de ninjas de la villa de la arena.

-_Maldito reloj, no me ha despertado para llegar temprano para recibir las órdenes de mi siguiente misión _– decía entre pensamientos tocando a la puerta del despacho del Kasekage- Perdón por llegar tarde Kasekage….-

-Naruto deja de llamarme tan formalmente..sabes que extraño al alegre amigo que solías ser…..- Decía un tanto dolido Gaara-_no me gusta verlo tan decaído, extraño su sonrisa-_

-Pero….lo que hice….en fin.. ¿Cuál es la misión que se me va a asignar Kasekage?- decía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, como si fuese lo más interesante en ese momento.(N/a: créanme la pared puede llegar a ser el mejor punto de concentración XDU)

-…Naru..to-

-------------------------

Bien por ahora lo dejo ahí espero lo lean y me dejen su opinión oWó

Luel-chan

-----------------------------------


	2. ¿Es esto el fin?

Konnichiwa mina!! O

Aquí está el segundo capítulo espero les guste!!

Wuaa… ay va el disclaimer!!

**Basado en Naruto**

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, mta que lastima que no son míos u.ú

-Pero….lo que hice….en fin.. ¿Cuál es la misión que se me va a asignar Kasekage?- decía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, como si fuese lo más interesante en ese momento.(N/a: créanme la pared puede llegar a ser el mejor punto de concentración XDU)

-…Naru..to- decía el pelirrojo aun sorprendido de la frialdad en la que cierto rubio se dirigía, pero si le presionaba a que fuera como antes jamás lo lograría, así que empezaría poco a poco a encontrar su dulce corazón- ….tu misión de hoy es escoltar a la hija de un subordinado de la división especial de la arena, tiene que ir a entregar unas medicinas en un pequeño poblado cerca de la villa del río, sus habitantes han estado teniendo diversas enfermedades, la causa…no se sabe- corto secamente

En Konoha

-Tsunade-sama aun no hemos encontrado nada sobre el paradero de Uzumaki Naruto pero…………han estado llegado rumores de que podría estar en la villa de la arena- decía el Jounin, al lado de sus dos compañeros con las mismas ropas del primero, saco verde con el símbolo correspondiente y lo pantalones verdes.

-Bien, mandaré un mensaje al Kasekage de la villa….espero nos de información…-diciendo esto ultimo en tono bajo y de una forma enérgica dijo- bien! Traigan a estas personas de esta lista –tendiendo una lista al capitán del equipo- que estén aquí en dos horas- tras estas palabras los Jounins salen del despacho en busca de las personas de la lista.- espero encontrar a Naruto…..-

--En alguna parte de Konoha—

Un azabache caminaba apresuradamente hacia las oficinas de la Hokage, tenía que saber sobre los avances de la búsqueda… de Naruto, tenía que encontrarlo, no sabia el por que de su abandono hacia dos años, su pequeño viaje fue desviado, otra vez se presentaba la carga de pensamientos que avivaban su memoria, Los sentimientos que resurgían no lo dejaron pensar con claridad, cerro los ojos e inconcientemente se tiro de lleno al suelo, ¿cuanto mas podría soportarlo? como necesitaba de aquella sonrisa boba, tan característica del rubio que solía tenderle una mano en los días calurosos del verano, cuando solían mirar al cielo, par de ingenuos…..eso como en toda historia feliz todo no puede ser perfecto…-no pueden ser…- susurraba para si mismo con unas finas lagrimas invisibles rodando sobre sus mejillas. Ya no debía lamentarse más ya no….tenía que retomar su camino hacia la oficina de la Hokage…..poco a poco se fue incorporando con la mirada perdida y fue cuando se percato de que alguien estaba habla de su rubio preferido, así que se decidió acercarse para tener más claro su panorama auditivo.

-¿Oye crees que algún día encuentren a Naruto? Shikamaru- Decía un Shouji (n/a: perdón no me acuerdo de su nombre creo que era algo así u.ú)

-Tsk, sinceramente no creo que regrese…conociéndolo debió haber hecho algo muy grande para su huída tan repentina, que problemático- decía entre dientes- _me pregunto que es lo que habrá hecho _como sea debió de ver involucrado a Sasuke….

-¿Por qué lo dices Shikamaru?- decía parando de comer sus papas fritas.

-ah….. este por que …._como le digo sin que sepa de la verdadera relación de estos dos_- decía nervioso ya que el gordito no sabía que Sasuke y Naruto habían sido pareja duarante el tiempo que el segundo había pasado su vida en Konoha- Verás como ellos son mejores amigos debieron haber tenido una discusión un poco fuerte……- fue interrumpido por el otro.

-Ahh o sea eran novios- el mas listo se había quedado paralizado, mientras no muy lejos de ahí otro joven se quedaba más tieso que la placa de concreto de su casa, ante tal deducción, jamás había pensado que Shouji fuera un escrupuloso analizador- ¿o no Shikamaru?

-No puedo negarme, ya que lo has descubierto, lo más probable es que Naruto lo halla engañado, ya que no hubiera abandonado la villa por nada, su relación con Sasuek era una de las cosas mas sagradas que tenía- Sasuke al escuchar esto se fue retirando del lugar con el semblante más pálido de lo normal, nunca había llegado a esa deducción, …….el engaño….

Caminaba con dolor hacia su casa, jamás se había sentido tan humillado…tan….triste? si estaba triste y por su amado rubio …..pensar que lo había engañado era un hecho que no lo hacia sentir bien, tanto era que se topo con una farmaciqa donde compró unos cuantos medicamentos y salió nuevamente a su hogar, podría llamarle hogar? Realmente ya no le interesaba nada……

-----------------

_Aun me acuerdo el día en que nos juramos amor eterno, parecíamos unos chiquillos enamorados…..nos agarrábamos de la mano con delicadeza, como si nuestras manos pudiesen romperse tan fácilmente…..sentirte tan cerca me hacia muy feliz, demasiado…pero como toda felicidad tiene precio y el precio….fuiste…tu…aún no lo comprendo por que tenías que ser tu-_Decía el menor de los Uchihas recostado sobre su cama bocabajo sollozando tan pasmadamente que daba pena….mucha pena-_Pero ahora te has ido, el motivo? No tengo idea…- _desde afuera un AMBU azabache y una pelirrosa (n/a: Cof…cof Basura…cof…cof.) tocaban insistentes la puerta de la gran mansión, temían lo peor últimamente Sasuke no estaba bien, se alejaba considerablemente del grupo y cuando le invitaban a comer siempre rechazaban la oferta argumentando que ya había comido o comería en su casa, cosa que nunca sucedía, pero ese no era el problema, la verdadera causa la sabían bien, la dueña de la farmacia había visto al Uchiha comprar diversos medicamentos.

-FLASH BACK-

-¿A dónde se habrá metido Sasuke? Tsuande-sama nos necesita para una misión…..-se acercaba Sakura hacia Sai y con voz alegre comentaba- ¡Creo que tienen pistas de donde puede estar Naruto!-

-Vaya por fin, Sasuke-kun se pondrá feliz- decía cortante y retomando su paso.

La farmacéutica que había escuchado parte de la conversación se consternó de lo que el joven Uchiha había comprado unas horas antes, medicamentos como ampicilina, etc. (n/a: Gommen no se que mas poner de medicamentos dañinos) se acercó cautelosa y presurosa, estendiendo su mano en señal de que algo importante les contaría.

FIN FB

_-me has dejado en esta soledad que me va matando nuevamente…que me va sumergiendo en la maldad pura de mi corazón…..negra….tan negra……que voy perdiendo la vista …..y …..poco….a……po….poco…siento ……..mis párpados………… se van cerr..ando…………. a ca….da pens…amiento…… mío-_Sasuke empezaba a entrar en un largo sueño del cual no despertaría, ya había tomado una decisión demasiado precipitada…y con esta sus pensamientos se dirigieron a una sola idea- _El……dolor…que…siento ….. es una evidencia de …….que estas vivo…. mi pequeño dulce…..Naruto….te amo.-_

Las puertas de su cuarto se abrieron de par en par revelando a sus camaradas..

-¡¡Sasuke!!- Gritaba la pelirrosa

-Sasuke-kun- El AMBU se dirigía presuroso hacia su compañero.

------------------  
Hola a todos los que leen este fic….bueno si es que lo leen uu

Espero le halla gustado y si o pssss ni modo

Espero sus comentarios!! Xcualquiera es bueno!!

Sayonara!!


	3. ¿Pero por qué?

Notas de mi, xD, o sea yop ºwº

¡¡Hola!!

Aquí vengo con el tercer capitulo O, espero les guste, gracias por los reviews que he recibido , seee soe mala para los resúmenes tal vez por eso casi nadie se para a leer el fic, xDU, como sea me siento contenta de que me dejen reviews O, y pues estoy tratando de que los capis sea más largos conforme los estoy haciendo xD, el primero fue corto , el segundo fue el doble de largo, espero que este supere a los dos anteriores ºwº, bueno si más le dejo con el fic.

Luel-chan

P.D. Por cierto en el capi anterior una amiga me ayudó, neta, me había perdido , mi musa se negó a ayudarme ese día, así que pedí un Vo.Bo. a una amiga y me aconsejó una parte, ella es Kodak, o la Koka como le dice SenseiBaka xDU

Saludos owó ….ntc Kodak

P.D.2 El negro es genial y negro se quedará o.ó (ja, no le preseten atención a este msj X3)

**Basado en Naruto**

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Krishimoto, rayos w debería empezar una huelga por eso u.ú

_Capítulo anterior_

Las puertas de su cuarto se abrieron de par en par revelando a sus camaradas..

-¡¡Sasuke!!- Gritaba la pelirrosa

-Sasuke-kun- El AMBU se dirigía presuroso hacia su compañero.

    

_**Capitulo 3**_

_Recordando…aquel día._

Una voz retumbaba en su mente, Sasuke…..Sasuke… si, efectivamente ese es su nombre pero -_¿Quién es?_-…... su cuerpo era cada vez más liviano, venía sentir como la ligera brisa lo arropaba en un delicado manto de perdición, si el manto de la soledad, le era ya tan conocido que ni siquiera se extraño de tenerlo nuevamente a su lado, tanto era eso, que le costaba creer que alguna vez tenía una hermosa y cálida compañía……veía a lo lejos una silueta, -_¿De quién es esa frágil silueta?_- Ni idea eso es lo que poco a poco procesaba en su cabeza, la cabellera rubia de aquella silueta, su embriagante aroma que desprendía, la delicada manera en que su cabello se movía suavemente con el viento y su mirada penetrante que extasiaba a Sasuke, ya no lo dejaba en paz, tenía que correr hacia esa silueta, necesitaba saber de quien se trataba, saber quien lo embriagaba en su ser, en el simple hecho de estar a unos cuantos pasos de el, pero no lo conseguía, solo atinaba a mover sus brazos y haciendo amago de que corría……definitivamente sus pies no reaccionaban por mas que intentase. Pero de repente la difusa silueta desapareció en un parpadeo, pronto como la silueta, un mar de lágrimas resbalaba de su fina cara, una fuerte punzada hizo que cayera de rodillas al duro piso mojado de una delgada capa de agua helada, en donde se encontró con algo que no le agradó al bajar la vista, era su propio reflejo, mostrando que traía en su cara y manos restos de sangre…..si efectivamente….pero de ¿Dónde? ……….vio como de sus manos empezaban a escurrir de ese tibio líquido carmesí, también se dio cuenta de las marcas negras que el sello maldito había liberado. En ese momento su mente quedó en blanco al comprobar que alguien yacía tirado sin moverse a su lado, ese alguien era la persona que vio a lo lejos y jamás la pudo alcanzar por mas que corriera, acercó su mano para voltearla, pero en el momento de hacerlo se encontró con lo que jamás había esperado, lo resumió con lo primero que le pasó por la mente, como una horrible..….._pesadilla_, la persona tirada era su Naruto, su pequeño rubio tenía una profunda herida en el corazón y no era cualquier herida, no, esta herida le atravesaba en una gran medida el corazón, lo abrazó contra si hasta notar como su ropa era empapada de la tibia sustancia…….se quedó con los ojos completamente abiertos, ido ante tal suceso , ahora lo entendía….el lo había hecho…el había herido a su amante, no…… no lo había herido, eso estaba lejos de ser aunque aun más fatídico…. lo había alejado …el….el… -¡¡nooo!! …..yo…yo…_ yo lo maté_._- _fue lo último que pensó antes de caer completamente agotado al suelo con el rubio en brazos y notar como una gruesa capa de neblina lo atrapaba alejándolo de Naruto,- _Naruto…no…….maldición, no te lo lleves_ arghh…– inesperadamente unas manos delgadas y sumamente frías tomaron de improvisto las blancas manos de Sasuke, sumergiéndole en la que suponía la delgada capa de agua, apresándolo lentamente y drenando toda posibilidad de respirar- _yo…ah……no…no…puedo respirar….esta presión¿De…de…. quién …..s..son…. estas manos?…Arghh Na-ru-to…no te vayas….. sabes siento que he tomado he tomado este carné hacia la muerte…._- y con este último pensamiento el Uchiha cae desmayado en la sustancia acuosa, sintiendo como todavía las manos lo sujetaban intensamente ambos brazos.

_Minutos antes…._

-¡Sai! Tómalo de ambos brazos, esta sobredosis que ha tomado no es buena y …..además si lo llevamos al hospital puede que no lleguemos a tiempo- decía mientras realizaba algunos sellos y los accionaba sobre el pecho del vengador para expiar los medicamentos ingeridos- Esto será duro de quitar, así que Sai, sujétalo bien…-explicaba la pelirosa en tono autoritario,

-Si Sakura-san, confié en mi…_Sasuke-kun, debe de extrañarlo mucho, pero al llegar a este punto ¿Ya habrá perdido las esperanzas?... –_tomaba firmemente las manos del azabache y las aprisionaba contra el suelo, para un mejor efecto de la cura

La Haruno, estaba cada vez mas preocupada ante su estado psicológico y físico de Sasuke, este se estaba entre el vivir y no hacerlo- _¿Pero ……por qué lo hiciste?...Sasuke…..si te viera Naruto….se sentiría desalentado ………ante tu comportamiento…tan débil……-_se interrumpió sus pensamientos de golpe al notar como la respiración de Sasuke se volvía agitada, no podía creer que se estuviera yendo-no…¡No!...aun no…- con la voz quebrada y mirada angustiante se dirigió a el AMBU-… lo….lo…estamos perdiendo, Sai-lagrimas surcaban sus tersas mejillas (n/a¿Pero de dónde están tersas oO?)

    

_Cercanía al país de la tierra_

-Disculpe..-una jovencita de aproximadamente 19 años de edad, castaña, de piel tersa como el talco y de unos profundos ojos oscuros se dirigía al joven de cabello trigueño

-¿Si, que ocurre?- decía fríamente (n/a: empiezo a desconocer en gran medida a Naru TOT) a pesar de que esos ojos negros le recordaban a cierta persona…..si aquella a la que más amó, hasta el día de su traición…- _Sasuke….._

-Este…yo…-agarraba nerviosamente sus manos como si de niña pequeña se tratase- ¿Por qué es tan frio? Sabe no le vendría nada mal hablar algo, es exasperante que le venga comentando sobre la última vez que un ninja me escoltó y nos salió una ardilla detrás de los arbustos, a lo que pensamos que sería un enemigo, por que hacia ruidos sigilosos, entonces el ninja X (n/a: lo admito no se me ocurrió otra mejor forma de nombrarle, xD, pero ¿le queda bien no? ºwº) hizo un plan, el cual consistía en poner una manzana debajo de una caja con un palito sosteniéndola, como a todo gran villano, le gusta las manzanas, decidimos cazarlo con estas (n/a: lo de las manzanas es enserio, no me van a negarlo, si no vean a Yagami Raito, come manzanas ºwº o su Shinigami), pero cuando vimos que era una pequeña ardilla nos aliviamos…..uffff…esa si que fue una situación completamente extraña…oiga, me escucha-ya de plano picándole con un palito que se encontró, a Naruto

-si, dejaría de estar picándome con media cosa se encuentra en el camino-La muchacha deja de picarlo, encontrando que ya no era divertido como al principio -….ahhh….._esta niña si que es irritante…ii….Gaara¿Por qué me mandaste esta misión con esta joven?...-_se lamentaba interiormente Naruto y recordaba cuando Gaara le había explicado la misión

------------------------ Flash Back ------------------------

_Suna, oficina Kasekage_

-Pero….lo que hice….en fin.. ¿Cuál es la misión que se me va a asignar Kasekage?- decía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, como si fuese lo más interesante en ese momento.

-…Naru..to-

-¿Y bien, me va a decir cuál es la misión o no?-decía ya prepotente Naruto (n/a: ;O;)

-Esta bien, la misión es sencilla, tienes que escoltar a la hija de un feudal de Suna hasta el país de la Tierra, en la aldea del Polvo (n/a: OK lo afirmo, la musa ya me abandonó xDU), ella tiene que entregar unos medicamentos al señor feudal que reside ahí, pero las frecuentes riñas que se han venido provocado últimamente, dejan mucho que desear en la seguridad de esta misma, así que partirás ahora mismo escoltando a Yue, por favor pasa –dirigiéndose a la puerta, donde la antes mencionada entraba, vestida con ropas delgadas y finas de algodón, una sonrisa radiante que adornaba su rostro, donde su mirada negra penetraba de lleno toda la oficina, el rubio al percatarse de esa mirada no pudo evitar sonrojarse, si esa mirada que le tría tantos recuerdos…..- Bien Yue, el –señalando a Naruto- es el ninja que te escoltará hasta el país de la tierra-

-Mucho gusto, encantada- le tendió la mano

-No, el gusto es mío- mientras estrechaba su mano mirando sus encantadores ojos.

------------------------ Fin Flash Back ------------------------

-_quien iba a pensar que esta joven, a pesar de que tenga una mirada escrutiñadora fuese de lo más infantil….y lo más importante …..tiene unos ojos que ….._-sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por un grito de alegría por parte de Yue

-¡¡Kyaaa!! Ya casi llegamos, ve Naruto-san –tomándolo del brazo y señalándole la aldea

-Si, ya ví, dattebayo, que ruidosa eres(n/a: si claro el burro hablando de orejas, xD ok ya me callo u,ú)-inflando los mofletes en un dulce puchero- ahora suéltame- quitando su brazo en un brusco movimiento y volviendo a su frio semblante, caminando lentamente

-_Vaya, veo que este plan si está funcionando, Gaara-sama estará orgulloso de mí, la misión está surtiendo efecto_…..Nee, Naruto-san¿Le puedo preguntar algo?- se dirigió a el con una sonrisa

-Bien, de todas formas tarde o temprano, me volverás a preguntar algo,……como en todo el viaje- ya resignado

-Esta bien, la pregunta es la siguiente- tono misterioso, cosa que al acompañante le dio mala espina y sudo frío- …¿Le gusta el ramen?

-¡Si¿por qué traes?- cara ilusionada

-No..-la cara de Naruto volvió a cambiar a una desilusionada- pero….hay un lugar a donde venden en la aldea a la que vamos – era la imaginación de Naruto o su interlocutora le hacia preguntas muy directas, ya estaban cerca de su objetivo, no debían de demorar más, esas medicinas eran parte esencial para curar a la gente de ahí

-Bien, ya llevamos el tiempo en contra, ven- hace gesto para que Yue se acerque y la cargue- vamos a caminar entre los árboles, para llegar más rápido- y con esto la cargo y se fueron entre la maleza, antes sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el pecho, algo ocurría, pero el lo ignoraba.

    

_Hospital de Konoha_

-Chicos…..- la Hokage se acercaba a el equipo 7 y amigos del hospitalizado- Sasuke ……..Sasuke- las palabras no legaban salirle

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Tsunade-sama? – la perirrosa temblaba ante lo que pensaba era inevitable

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Sasuke?-decía Kakashi calmado, para mantener la calma de los presentes

-¿Que tiene Sasuke-kun?- decía Lee

-Me cuesta decirlo…..pero Sasuke…… entró en coma-

Entro en coma…las palabras que retumbaron en la cabeza de todos…..entro en coma…..

Todos los presentes cayeron en un shock emocional, era difícil saber que uno de los sobrevivientes del clan antiguamente más poderoso, estuviera al borde de la muerte, uno de los ninjas más fuertes que Konoha podía tener y a la vez uno de los más débiles, desde la pérdida de su cabecita dorada, Naruto

Dios esto no puede estar pasando, eran los pensamientos de varios

-¡¡¡Tsuande-sama!!!- gritaba la asistente de la rubia, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba ella

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Shizune?- nerviosa ante su grito

-Sasuke-kun….Sasuke-kun….esta…..

    

Aldea del Polvo (n/a:XD)

-¡Bien llegamos!- decía cansinamente al bajar a Yue- a la aldea del polvo- sintió sus mejillas mojadas, acto seguido vio como lloraba a mares, sin saber la razón

-Naruto-san ……¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba preocupada al verlo llorar

-No sé…..d-de repente…me siento tan triste…- y con esto se hecho a llorar al hombro de la ojinegra

- Naruto-san…….-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok hasta ahí le dejo o..o, siento que algunos me matarán, pero no lo hagan hasta el próximo capi w U, jeje, nos vemos y espero que le haya gustado este capi, vaya siento que cada vez son mas dramásticos, si ya sé que escribí mal la palabra, pero me gusta como suena x3

Siento que ningún misterio se desveló pero en el próximo prometo que ya se empezará a revelar lo que sucedió o.ó, por fin pude hacer un cap. Más largo w ., bueno nos vemos

Dewamata…..

naaa….no creo que sea el más indicado, ya que no nos veremos mañana xDu,

Mejor

¡Sayonara!

_Los reviews ºwº_

**Azumi:** Arigatou, tu fuiste la primera en que me dejó review O, he cumplido la promesa es más largo este capitulo ºwº

**Yoko Elfen**: see ya le continue oOó xD, wiii morire xD , nah, solo espera hasta el proximo cap ºwº

**Kanon 09**: Hola graxs por leer el fic, si vdd yo pienso lo mismo, pbre Sasuke, pero mi conciencia es mala xD, el próximo capi, prometo desvelar ese y agregar más secretos ºwº

**Nadeshiko Malfoy**: seee Nasho con queso ¬…xD, si feu a Sasuke TOT, en fin siga leyendo xD, arigatou por el review O


	4. El recuerdo de la tormenta

_**Notas capítulo:**_

**_Gommen por la enorme tardanza TT, se que algunos estarán enojados de que no lo halla subido antes, pero ahora que creen es el doble de largo ºwº, espero le guste_**

sin más lo dejo a por cierto este es la imagen promocional del fic x si les interesa verla O

http://img260.imageshack.us/my.php?imageproooomotu6.swf 

Cualquier falta de ortografía haganmela saber,

Espero les guste el capi ºOº

**Ahora si lo hice mas largo u..ú, creo qe el doble ºwº **

**Ya saben Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto- sempai...erm si a el le pertenece u...ú, maldición...**

Guías

**Texto la carta xD**

_pensamietos_

Normal

-diálogos-

(cometarios) see es todo xD

__

__

_**Capítulo anterior**_

-¡¡¡Tsunade-sama!!!- gritaba la asistente de la rubia, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba ella

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Shizune?- nerviosa ante su grito

-Esta bien, la misión es sencilla, tienes que escoltar a la hija de un feudal de Suna hasta el país de la Tierra, en la aldea del Polvo

-Naruto-san ……¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba preocupada al verlo llorar

-No sé…..d-de repente…me siento tan triste…- y con esto se hecho a llorar al hombro de la ojinegra

- Naruto-san…….-

------------------------------------------------

_No puedo mas, esta necesidad de sentirte, abrazarte y de besarte hasta que me quede sin aliento, es demasiada grande, que hasta los aclamados poetas de antaño se quedan atrás por esta ansiedad excesiva que me come lentamente, que me insita a desearte y añorarte, mi dulce caramelo, sentirte entre mis brazos, ole tu delicado perfume hasta quedar embriagado entre tus brazos de tu fragante esencia, tu…tu tormentosa esencia que no he sido capaz de obtenerla, aun entre sueños te veo y revivo el último recuerdo en el que nosotros estuvimos juntos, dios…..es increíble que no me haya dado cuenta de tu actitud apagada, irrealmente increíble, si tan solo hubiese sabido que ese día te ibas, no hubiese sido tan tonto en ignorarte y pasarme de largo oh….y todo por que puse la insignificante excusa de vengo cansado, me voy a la cama, si tan solo ….por kami, como me gustaría tenerte nuevamente……._

_Pero el tiempo está en nuestra contra_

_Creo que yo no podré volverte a ver uzuratonkache_

…………………………_.………………………..Esa luz………………………………………………………_

_..…………………….__……………………….Ya está……………………………………………………_

………………………………_…………………..Cerca……………………………………………………….._

…………………_.Naruto………………_

……………………_.Te amo…………………_

_**En Suna**_

La tarde era tranquila, el cielo ocultaba suavemente el sol, la gente se arremolinaba sobre las arenosas calles de Suna

-Gaara- decía la hermana del menor del Kasekage, - Gaara….voy a …..entrar- se dirigió al escritorio donde encontró una nota con la firma del Kasekage

_**Temari:**_

_**Se que tu encontrarás la nota, he ido en busca de Naruto a la aldea del polvo, me carcome que siempre esté tan deprimido, trataré de hablar con el allá. Quedas al cargo de la villa.**_

_**Gaara**_

_**P.D. No envíes a nadie, y si es Kankuro que lee esta carta, díselo a Temari, ella se hará cargo mientras yo no esté.**_

_En alguna parte del __camino de la aldea del Polvo (n/a:xD, no sabía que ese nombre causaría perversiones xD, ahora que lo pienso saquémosle algún provecho x3)_

-No importa……ya se me pasó… sentí una gran opresión en mi pecho….pero ya estoy bien-voletaba a ver el rostro de de Yue con una sonrisa amarga, la joven entendió que no era el momento apropiado para preguntarle el motivo, aunque el se negase el por que, lo tenía muy presente….pero aun no estaba listo.

-Bien…..entonces, vamos- decía con su espíritu efusivo la chica, que aun sujetaba a Naruto entre sus brazos, dejando la fuerza que ejercía en el abrazo, para después seguir caminado por la brecha que se extendía a la aldea. Al ir avanzando entre el sendero, iban apreciando el paisaje, no era ni verde, pero tampoco árido, era una combinación de ambos, en el centro de la villa se podía ver la perfecta armonía de un roble rodeada por un río que casi no se notaba y que cruzaba toda la aldea hasta perderse por un sendero arenoso. La gente de ese pueblo era arisca, ya que cuando los vieron llegar se alejaban del lugar por donde venían, Yue por su parte se acercaba a ellos en busca del médico general- ¡Disculpe! Señor ¿Sabría donde se encuentra el doctor Shinzo?

-No, no sé….y deja de estar quitándome el tiempo- el señor se aleja con la misma brusquedad que contestó, pero antes de perderse de vista dijo para si-….._pero…si ese doctor no existe, al menos yo no lo conozco…._

-huy….entonces no me hubiera contestado…-la chica lo dijo en un susurro

Media hora más tarde, después de preguntar y ser mal recibidos en algunos lugares y de ser informados por una amable anciana, el dúo de Suna, se dirigía a la dirección de donde residía el joven médico Shinzo, al llegar notaron una sencilla casa, pero muy verde, estaba rodeada de varias palmeras y diversas flores, parecía un paraíso se fueron acercando a al

Toc…tocc (sonido de puerta barata -w-)

-Adelante- contestaban al otro lado de la puerta, al momento de entrar se percataron el lo impecable que era adentro-ahh….hola muchachos ….ustedes deben de ser los ninjas de Suna, veo que han traído el pequeño encargo –señalando un paquete negro que la chica sostenía en manos

-ehmm….si, tome ah…-le da el paquete al doctor, que miraba ansioso y detenidamente a ambos chicos- creo que con esto cumplimos la misión, no es así Naruto-san- decia nerviosa, ante la mirada penetrante del joven médico- debemos irnos-

-Si claro…_ahhh por que nos mira tanto…¡no entiendo Dattebayo, me da miedo…..aunque ….siento como si su mirada ya la conociera……pero ¿en dónde?_ Es hora de retirarnos Yue-san-

-¡Esperen!... chicos….me gustaría que se quedaran a cenar, digo ya es casi de noche y por lo que veo no han comido aun, permítanme ofrecerles que se queden esta noche aquí…-haciendo ademán para que se sentaran, pero cuando los chicos iban a replicar son callados con un tenaz- insisto..por favor..- decía mientras el par se sentaba con nerviosismo en la mesa, Naruto sentía gran desconfianza, esa mesa no era común…..definitivamente no lo era.

Lo más rápido que pudo el medico traía en manos unos apetecibles baguettes (Lu: así se escribe ¿No?.. Noir: errmm si, si ya continuemos…) de queso, muy rápido, para la opinión de Yue.

-Aquí tienen chicos….espero les guste-

-_Como si ya lo tuviera planeado……que raro….-_ mientras engullía una porción del emparedado

-¡Gracias dattebayo!...safen wuennofs (Lu: traducción "saben buenos" ºwº)- comiendo a grandes bocandas

-Jejej ….me alegro Naruto-kun- sonrisa cínica, por parte del médico

-¡Si! Dattebayo …._pero……esa sonrisa…ahhh mi cabeza-_ al instante se masajeaba la sien- _me duele…_ahhh

-pero_…¿Qué demo…ni…os me pasa?_-decía la morena, cerrando pesadamente los ojos notando todo borroso- _por que veo todo borroso_….¿qué has hecho maldito?...ah…no veo nada..por que demonios …..no…me muevo….no…..Na…ru…to…san…ahh…..

-Ja,…sabían que esta droga, la que han ingerido se llama burundanga es muy potente..…hace que pierdan la memoria y los pueda controlar a mi antojo…-los chicos escuchaban paralizados de terror, por la impotencia de moverse en la mesa-.pero ¡ah! que descortés de mi parte al no saber quien soy¿No es así Naruto-kun?- cínicamente decía mientras deshacía el henge que le daba la forma del supuesto doctor- muy buenas noches, mi kitsune- agarrando del mentón a Naruto empezó a degustar con salvajidad sus labios, a morderlos y sangrarlos violentamte-mmm tu ..tu sangre es exquisita, Naruto-kun

-De..de..detente…Itachi…..ahhh…._este tipo…me sigue hacienda daño, después de lo que ya causó..no… yo..yo tuve la culpa…yo solo nací, para una sola persona, para nadie mas…_-el mayor agarraba al rubio de los cabellos apresándolos entre sus huesudas manos

-Serás solo mío…y de nadie más…-era una cruel afirmación para el otro- ya alguna vez lo fuiste, y lo serás cuantas veas quiera.-el rubio lloraba amargamente, aunque quisiera, la droga era demasiado aquella vez, en la cual, su traición fue presente.

-Na….na..ru…to.san.._ dios pero que demonios hace un akatsuki aquí…ahh…debo de ayudar a el joven Naruto, eso significa que Shinzo está muerto…o nunca existió-_ en ese momento Yue calló desmayada

-¡No! Yue-san, _kuso, no puedo hacer nada y no quiero…ah….no quiero que Itachi me toque como aquella vez, no ……por favor ayudame…..ahhh no maldito, _¡no! Ahh…dejame…onegai….no quiero¡basta!- es recibido con una fuerte bofetada que el pequeño había efectuado, reuniendo un poco de fuerzas, pero es atajado por el agresor, sintiendo un gran chakra acercándose

-Calla, pequeño…..aun no es tiempo de que vuelvas a hacer mío –devolviendole el golpe-

-Aghhh…puff…..ahh..-

-No te precipites….o el el Kasekage podría vernos¿no es así Sabaku no Gaara?- esbozó una sonrisa malévola, sujetando de la cintura a Naruto y aventándolo hacia Gaara

-Gaa…ga ….Gaara- el menor jadeaba, ante los golpes recibidos por el desterrado

-He escuchado que Akatsuki, se está separando, ahora entiendo el por que, las gallinas se ocultan- decía con superioridad mientras cargaba al pequeño entre sus brazos y sacaba su arena en contra de la comadreja, pero era tarde había sido remplazado por un cambio

-disculpa que no me quede pero, ya perdí mucho tiempo con Naruto-kun- fue lo último que dijo el ex miembro de Akatsuki

_-_Bastardo –susurró Gaara y contempló a la chica y a su pequeño Naruto, tan frágil y rompible, estba tan perdido en si que empezó a contar algo en un susurro

-yo….yo tengo la culpa si ese día no lo hubiese aceptado, Gaara, quiero contarte como fue pasando todo, regresemos a Suna….-

El nombrado asintió llevándose a ambos entre su técnica de arena, rumbo a Suna

Por qué no estuve con ellos cuando llegó Itachi,,arghh…maldición….mi pobre Naruto (Lu: si Naru es propiedad de todos nOn, como no xD Noir: pero si solo es de Sasuke ¿no? Sasuke: si solo mío¡¡maldito Sabaku!!¬ ¬ Gaara: w ¡que! será mío, y no podrás impedirlo muajajajajajaja Lu: saben Gaara-chan me da miedo oll), jamás lo dejaré solo jamás,-se aferraba contra si el cuerpo de Naruto que veía hacia la nada y empezaba a recitar a pelirrojo algo, que el aludido escuchó atentamente.

---------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke- decía un hermoso rubio saludando a su mejor amigo, mientras corría montaña arriba, ese día se habían citado para ir a entrenar, si sus lazos se habían fortalecido lo bastante, aprendían mutuamente las nuevas técnicas y por que no, hasta se estaban enseñando el uno al otro sus mejores técnicas, el rasengan y el chidori.

-ah, hola Naruto- decía de una forma entre alegre y seria, si, Uchiha Sasuke ya había olvidado su sed de venganza, después de haber matado a Orochimaru, Naruto fue en busca de el hasta encontrarlo, ya no quería que su mejor amigo estuviera luchando solo contra la densa oscuridad, ya no, él prometió que cuando Akatsuki fuera en su busca el estaría ahí para dejar que Sasuke cumpliera su venganza -_¡Ya basta con está carnicería humana Sasuke! Sabes….yo siento lo mismo que tú, un enorme hueco que me come vivo a cada instante, la soledad que me rodea es inmensa la necesidad de querer un abrazo de los cálidos brazos de tu madre, la felicitación de tu padre al lograr algún reto se que eso no se compara con nada…..pero ….. a pesar de eso no permitiré que luches solo, no quiero perder a alguien importante para mi, y sobretodo no sería lo mismo si Sasuke no baka no se encuentra a mi lado….-su cara era todo un poema, mezcla de desesperación y mucho cariño profesado ante aquella azulina mirada que lo veía con la misma mirada-……….se que suena tonto, pero te quiero mucho …………como para que eches tú vida a perder en manos de una inútil masacre,……………. por eso Sasuke, he decidido algo, si Akatsuki viene por mi, que es muy seguro, te prometo que yo mismo te ayudaré a cumplir tu venganza, ya no deseo que combatas ante este velo negro que nos separa ……cada vez mas………, haciéndonos divisibles……. vuelve con nosotros………………….Sasuke ………. - le estiraba la mano para que el mencionado la tomara, vaciló unos momentos, era una difícil dedición, estaba vengar a todo tu clan y familia…… o……. empezar un nuevo camino a lado de las personas que lo apoyaban y no lo querían ver sufrir jamás, miró por último el claro sendero por donde se habían ido las fuerzas enemigas (n/a: llámese Akatsuki xD ), así que tomó fuerte la mano del rubio y se paró del campo donde minutos antes Akatsuki había hecho acto de presencia_

_-Naruto..gommen-_

-gommen Sasuke se me hizo un poco tarde- apoyando su brazo detrás de su cabeza en gesto avergonzado por la demora

-No importa, hoy me levanté un poco tarde…..oye ¿quieres ir a mi casa a desayunar algo? Yo todavía no he desayunado- dijo, el rubio se percató que el joven pálido cargaba con unas con unas bolsas del súper

-Vale, pero te ayudo- tomando unas cuantas bolas que el Uchiha tenía entre sus fornidos brazos y reanudaron su rumbo. Todo el camino rumbo a la casa de Sasuke, el rubio iba platicando animadamente de la última misión, en donde ellos casi se caían al risco (n/a. si xD otra vez se andaban peleando en esa misión w) y rebatía con su interlocutor de que no haber sido por Kakashi sensei ellos de seguro hubieran pasado a mejor vida.

-¿Qué opinas Sasuke?-

-Este ….opino que me gusta el rosa de tus…- calló de momento ante el comentario que iba a soltar, aun no se había atrevido a declararle sus sentimientos al rubio, tenía miedo de ser rechazado por la única persona a la que amaba, definitivamente, pero por eso…..no se rendiría tan fácilmente antes muerto que eso, era un Uchiha después de todo, nadie podía resistir a sus encantos- ¡¡¡_¡Diablos casi le digo que me gusta el rosa de sus labios_!!!-se golpeaba mentalmente ante una pared de acero, (Nn/a: Xd, este niño si que se ama w )

- ¿Q-qué que rosa ?... ¿De qué me hablas Sasuke?...ah ya sé, ha de ser el rosa del cabello de Sakura-chan (n/a: xD no Naruuuuuuuu ese rosa ¡¡¡NO!!! . es demasiado pálido y además pertenece a Basura-chan ( ii) wuaa Naru y su mente inocente ii, pero su mente inocente me servirá la autora sale en busca de su libro de perversiones xD musa(Noir): huy …. Ya me dio miedo TT¡¡Sasu salvame!! Sasu: Nah, quiero a MI Naruto ¬¬ Naru: ºOº ¿Me llamaban? O ¿dijeron ramen oo? Noir/Sasu: Nah -o-, Lu¿De qué me perdí? Traé detrás de ella un libro grande y negro, como la enciclopedia del Larousse xD Naru¿Traes ramen? O Lu: Nah -o- Sasu: pero yo te lo puedo dar siempre y cuando me acompañes a mi cuarto º¬º Noir: ….Naru: bueno oOo se van xD, pero Sasu regresa Sasu a Lu: oye ¿me prestas ese libro? Lu : o,o ¿este?señala el libro Bueno ºOº, lo cuidas 0 , Noir: mejor regresemos al fic ¬o¬U)

-¡¡No ese rosa usuratonkachi!! Bah, -suspira-uff……..mejor olvida eso,….. apúrale que ya llegamos-señala una puerta de color negro y la abre dando paso al jardín, para luego abrir una puerta corrediza que da hacia el recibidor- pasa o ¿piensas esperar ahí hasta que los cerdos vuelen? – lo dijo dando burla a que el rubio veía con cara de asombro su casa, a pesar de ser la primera vez, le agradaba el lugar, tan acogedor y fresco

-Ya voy ¡¡Sasuke teme!! – Haciendo un lindo puchero que no pareció desapercibido para Sasuke quien se quedó embobado en sus delicados gestos hasta que reaccionó cuando Naruto dijo-ahora tu no piensas seguir avanzando ¿verdad Sasuke-teme?-el pálido sonrió de medio lado con superioridad

-¿Y¿Qué? No puedo ver como te haces bolas con las bolsas- señalando y tomando las mencionadas entre sus manos y llevando al interior como las anteriores

Ya dentro de la casa de Sasuke, invitó a sentarse a Naruto en el sofá mientras el preparaba el desayuno

-¡No! no pienso esperar a que tú solo hagas el desayuno ttebayo!-rebatía el rubio parándose del afelpado sofá.

-ahh…..usuratonkashi no estoy manco, además ¡YO! te invité-señalándose a si mismo y mirando con arrogancia al rubio

-Vamos Sasuke baka, deja que te ayude- ojitos de perro, hizo que el mayor se sintiera extraño y mirara automáticamente a la planta de al lado, situada en la mesita del teléfono, con cara más emocionada por ver a la planta que al Uzumaki.

-Bu-bueno….pero una cosa¡No habrá ramen!- con las manos cruzadas y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina a paso firme.

-¡¿Nanit?! –con lagrimas en los ojos y susurrando bajito- buaa, yo quería ramen….ni modo….._ramen, mi preciado y exquisito ramen – _llora mentalmente y ve como su ramen se aleja por un pasillo sin fic.

El Uchiha ya esperaba en la cocina con un delantal(n/a: de los que usan los chefs ¬¬, no las amas de casa xD, Noir: imagínense a Sasuke con un delantal rosa x3, Sasu¡Hey! Naru: Sasuke con vestido xD, Lu/Noir/Sasu: o,oU) comenzando a sacar los ingredientes del refrigerador para hacer un suculento omelet de champiñones.

_Cinco__ minutos_ _más tarde_ podemos ver como un par de shinobis, peleaban y destrozaban la moderna cocina.

(Lu¡Ay!...pobre cocina TT Sasu¿Qué? Es MI cocina y si MI Naruto la destroza, mejor el que alguien mas u\ú)

-Ne, Sasuke…¿esto va a aquí?- el rubio agarraba fuertemente el aceite que estaba abierto y a punto de ser vaciado en el sartén

-claro, dobe, nada mas no le eches……. Dema…siado- decía al ver como el lindo kitsune había dejado una buena cantidad del líquido sobre el teflón, bueno en realidad el sartén estaba derramando el aceite por los lados-si serás dobe, no era necesario mucho aceite- le quita el frasco aceitoso y vaciaba el líquido en el mismo, no entendía, el por que Naruto era tan torpe en la cocina.

Al percibir el aura maligna que el Uchiha poseía a cada instante, el Uzumaki pidió una sincera disculpa -gomene Sasu…..pero…yo no se cocinar, ahh…..de hecho siempre voy al Ichikaru, que te parece si hago mejor el licuado ttebayo- fue presuroso a tomar un poco de chocolate líquido y otros cuanto ingredientes, la mirada asesina que el otro tenía fue cambiando súbitamente ante los graciosos pucheros que el otro formaba con los brazos abanicándolos frenéticamente

-Bien…. pero no estés derramando el chocolate que estas suje…tan..do, dobe, lo has tirado encima de ti y por toda la cocina….no tienes remedio-masajeando sus sienes con cuidado de que no explotara como cacerola-_genial…..hoy tendré mucho que limpiar_

-Perdón Sasuke…..no….no…no quería…hacer esto….,buaa, espera ahora lo recojo, pero no te enfades-apenado volteó la mirada al suelo y empezó a limpiar con un trapo el chocolate derramado, el pequeño kitsune estaba empapado súbitamente por toda la cara del dulce, el chocolate hacia contraste con sus mechones rubios y su sonrojo por tanto desorden que el solito había ocasionado, parecía un pequeño ángel que necesitaba ser abrazado para calamar su angustia, ante esta visión Sasuke tomo otro trapo y lentamente se fue posicionando entre las piernas de Naruto- _¿pero qué?_- limpiándole cuidadosamente la cara con la tela, ensalivó un poco la franela y le limpió con ella parte de los cachetes, acto seguido hizo que el rubio se sonrojara hasta mas no poder y jadeando – No….no…. deberías de hacer eso Sa-sasuke..- el nombrado siguió con su tarea sin percatarse de lo que hacía simplemente se dejaba llevar por su mano, empezando a hablar con voz seria y atropellada.

-¿Por qué no debería de ayudarte a limpiarte? _¿Pero que rayos estoy haciendo? Se que Naruto siempre me ha atraído, y nunca lo voy a negar, pero……. ¿ y si me rechaza por lo que voy a hacer? No lo soportaría, pero…..quien no se arriesga no triunfa……_-levemente se fue inclinando hacia los labios de Naruto, lambiéndolos ligeramente, quitando lentamente el exquisito dulce afrodisíaco que lo empapaba, pronto su necesidad de probar el embriagante sabor de sus labios lo desesperó -_pero por que Sasuke me besa, aahh, no esto no está bien, debo de alejarme ahora….pero sus labios son tan exquisitos y dulces _(Lu:¿Por qué será? Noir¡yo! Yo…te digo…..¿el chocolate?) ¡No, Sasuke esto no está bien! Estas actuando un poco extraño, creo que,….. mejor mañana vengo, ……me voy a casa -se aparta del mencionado roncamente, para después salir corriendo a la sala en busca de su mochila, pero es retenido por la mano del mayor.

-Na…Na..ruto yo…yo…no te vayas-desvía la mirada hacia el reguero de la cocina- ¿si no quien me va a recoger el tiradero ocasionado?- mirando burlón al menor que ya empezaba a rezongar, pero es callado con un lento acercamiento del dueño del sharingan con los ojos cerrados, pronto el roce de sus labios con los contrarios, empezó a ser un tímido y casto beso que duró un par de minutos, separándose poco a poco- _es….tan suave-_pensaba Sasuke mientras se alejaba del otro

-_No …no esto no pasó…el jamás….no esto es una ilusión causada por el excesivo ramen_ que como-repetía mentalmente y como pudo fue directo hacia la sala, en busca de sus cosas, dejando al Uchiha menor en la puerta de la cocina, rozando aun sus labios con la punta de sus yemas, quería grabar en su mente el delicado beso del kitsune.

-_Pensaba que me gritaría…._je….¡Espera!- decía Sasuke aturdido y preocupado acercándose a la entrada de la casa- ...disculpa….esto jamás volverá a suceder.

-Yo…no se que pensar Sasuke……..no quiero olvidarlo…..pero tampoco quiero recordarlo, ya he sufrido bastante con los de la aldea- ponía su sonrisa zorrunda- como para que mi mejor amigo quiera jugar conmigo….-sintió como unas manos lo abrazaban fuertemente hacia el cálido pecho

-Yo jamás jugaré contigo, no quiero dejarte-

-S-sa…Sasuke….-

Meses después, de aquella romántica escena en la casa del Uchiha, el ojiazul había aceptado ya, a ser novio del peliazul, dejando a toda la población femenina en shock, sobretodo a cierta Haruno que se había suicidado por el hecho (Noir¡Hey! Eso no pasó Lu, en realidad se fue al psicólogo ¬¬ y al otro día al manicomio Lu: pero ….pero…yo no la quiero 0 , así que para mi esta muerta nOn Sasu: cierto u.ú), bueno tres cuartas partes de la población femenina habían decidido que de ahora en adelante serían fieles seguidoras del yaoi

-----------------------------------------------FLAH BACK END-------------------------------------------------

Llegando a Suna el relato se interrumpió por los médicos que revoloteaban entre los presentes, es decir, el kasekage, Naruto y Yue, llevándose a estos últimos a habitaciones separadas, donde fueron desintoxicados inmediatamente. Más tarde Gaara entraba en la habitación de Naruto y lo encontró llorando desconsoladamente, como si el mundo se estuviera acabando de alguna trágica epidemia.

-Naruto….- pronunciaba levemente, al irse acercando a la cama.

-Sabes Gaara, así fue como me enamoré poco a poco de Sasuke….desde ese momento mi vida empezó a cambiar, todo por un desayuno…..- decía mientras se aferraba al fuerte pecho del pelirrojo- ya…ya no me quiero acordar de eso, es tan delirante, me entristece lo que le hice, Gaara, hazme olvidar todo…..por favor …..ya no soporto lo que tengo en mi corazón….

-Naruto …….quiero ser uno contigo- decía el Sabaku mientras abrazaba al kitsune contra sí- me gustas…. y mucho, te quiero como no tienes idea alguna…eres lo que a mi alma le hace falta para ser perfecta, déjame quitarte esa tristeza de tus hermosos zafiros, de tu noble alma…..de tu fragante existencia

-Gaara…..yo…yo no sé que decir…me gustas pero me siento muy confundido………quitame este dolor que me está comiendo vivo, quítame esta ansiedad que no cesa…..- apretando las prendas de este

-Te necesitaba con deseo, te deseo como no tienes idea esta ansiedad que siento no se compara con nada, dejame ver tu rostro brillar como el sol que adorna tu hermosa cara, dejame ver tu sonrisa cálida de la cual yo me enamoré- se acercó rozando sus rosados labios del rubio- Eres tan hermoso, estoy locamente enamorado de ti.

-…Gaara….- un intenso carmesí recorría las mejillas del Uzumaki, ante tal declaración del pelirrojo, jamás había pensado que el sintiera algo por el, pero no lo negaba le gustaba Gaara y cerrando los ojos recitó a su enamorado:

…………………………..…..Gaara……………………………….

………………………………………………………….

…………………………Desde hoy en adelante…………………….

…………………………………..

……………….………Estoy en tus manos………………………

Próximo capítulo:

-Aprietame fuerte entre tus piernas, Naruto….ahh…eres..tan estrecho…ahh…-

-No puedes entenderlo, ya no se donde estoy-

-Hace un poco de frío, cierra la ventana, me duele mucho…..

-Acostarnos esta bien es banal, sobre todo si es contigo, te amo tanto…-

-Solo un poco más…ahhh te amo Naruto-

Hey espero les guste ºwº, ahora alos reviews

**Azumi:** pero que crees lo hice el doble ce largo , que emocionante no?, xD, espero te guste, tus reviews me animan un buen x3,en cuanto a la aldea del polvo, hasta que lo dices no me habñia dado cuenta de ese pequ´ño detalle, xD,solo puse por que no se me ocurría algún nombre w , puede ser que mi subconsiente lo puso xD, en fin muxas gracias.

**Lady Sesshomaru**: jojjo me quede sin comentarios ante los dectectives Gaara y Lady Sesshomaru , xD, muxas gracias por tu review, espero sogas dejando y no me mates por lo que escribí xOx, dentro de poco Naru volverá a brillar O

**Shinji kun112: **¡Gracias! por dejar tu review¿en serio es genial?, gracias\\

Bien me despido, sin antes compartir una frase que un día un amiga y yo andabamos platicando en el msn y se me salió decir:

"La pereza solo es un vil estorbo de lo k los humanos usamos como excusa para no hacer nada"-Luel-chan en conversación con Mariel

Xau oOo


End file.
